An apparatus, system or method according to the present invention relates generally to animal control, and more specifically to an animal restraint apparatus, system and method.
Prior apparatus have been developed for the restraint of animals. From the basic handheld leash to elaborate cages, a majority of these prior apparatus have utility in their intended function. For instance, prior apparatus include an elevated flexible cord that allows an animal some longitudinal movement. Such apparatus, however, generally includes unsightly cord support poles, and the cord itself may hamper with enjoyment of the space by others. Other apparatus include longitudinal tracks that are susceptible to debris accumulation.
Therefore, while prior apparatus have been developed for the restraint of animals, there is still room for improvement in the art.